Everything's So Blurry
by Kouma the AQH
Summary: Spoilers for FANG! Max is thinking three months after Fang leaves. Where will it take her? Songfic, Blurry by Puddle of Mudd. My first MR fanfiction, be nice xD Fang's part didn't underline. It's being fixed now, but use that brain of yours until then.


**Hey, guys! Long time no talk! It's Kouma the AQH (formerly known as Property of Kish^^) and I'm going to start writing Maximum Ride fanfictions. Which is totally cool, right? Anyway. I felt like making a songfic to the song "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd. Okay, so this is after FANG, so people who haven't read it leave now or forever hold this scalding secret in your brain and spoil the book. Your choice. So, a heads-up, this sounds way cool if you listen to the song at the same time. Also, i haven't written in a while and my writing program is crap. Light critique, please, if you choose to give it. So, disclaimer, please, Dylan.**

**Dylan: Why the H do I have to do it?**

**Me: Dylan! I thought you were polite!**

**Dylan: I didn't actually say the word.**

**Me: ... Anyway. You're doing it because you suck. You made Fang leave.**

**Dylan: DID NO-**

**Me: Shuddap! Nobody cares about you! In Max's words... "Your opinion does not matter here."**

**Dylan: Kouma does not own Maximum Ride. If she did, I would not exist and Fang would still be here. HAPPY?**

**Me: Nah. On with the songfic! It's kinda pointless. Anyway.**

**Max's POV**

_Fang's POV_

_Song_

--------------------------------------------------I am a prettyful line before the depressing crap so enjoy me now------------------------------------------------------------

**I sighed, staring out of the window. Everyone was out for a flight, not that I noticed them much anymore now. Iggy was watching them, and my Mom and Ella were making dinner.**

_Everything's so blurry And everyone's so fake And everybody's empty And everything is so messed up_

**Fang was gone. It was so hard for me to live, because everything reminded me of him. I went through the motions of being leader, if only for his sake.**

_Preoccupied without you I cannot live at all My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl_

**You know, all it would have to do was start raining and my mood would be complete. But the sun was just as bad. It mocked me, sending its cheerful rays at me to spite me. I turned away from the window.**

_You could be my someone You could be my scene You know that I'll protect you From all of the obscene_

**"Max! Max!" Came a familiar-and non-stop- voice. "Angel and I were flying and then we came back and you knew that but anyway Gazzy found a caterpillar and it's so CUTE so can we keep it because we just have to. I mean, it's so innocent, look at it!" Nudge finished in one breath. A corner of my mouth twitched, despite myself.**

**"Sure, Nudge."**

_I wonder what your doing?_  
_Imagine where you are?_  
_There's oceans in between us But that's not very far_

**But as soon as they left with the newly-dubbed Frank, I sank onto the couch. Mom came out to call for dinner, and cast me a sympathetic glance. "Do you need to talk?" I shook my head. She sighed and left.**

_Can you take it all away Can you take it all away Well you shoved it in my face This pain you gave to me Can you take it all away Can you take it all away Well you shoved it my face_

**I wondered if he was building a mutant army, or maybe he went to a tropical beach, just like he'd always said we should. Maybe he saw us on TV, saving some people from a bomb threat, destroying more Itexes, etc. The sun was setting, but in my mood it just looked like it was bleeding.**

_Everyone is changing There's no one left that's real To make up your own ending And let me know just how you feel_

**Fang- that one name brought so many memories, good and bad. The first time he left, the first kiss out in the desert, even memories of The Red-Haired Wonder and Dr. Stupendous.**

_'Cause I am lost without you I cannot live at all My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl_

**Glancing around, I opened the window and slipped out. I needed time out of the house. My wings were dirty, uncared for in my weeks of mourning. It had been 3 months since he left. I dropped from the two-story window, and opened my wings at the last second. The familiar pain of that seemed to energize me. I flew towards the setting sun.**

_And you could be my someone You could be my scene You know that I will save you From all of the unclean I wonder what your doing?_  
_I wonder where you are?_  
_There's oceans in between us But that's not very far_

**I flew to Lake Mead. I didn't know why, I just felt an instinctive pull. Chances were, Fang wouldn't be there and I'd be wasting my time. But I needed to go.**

_Can you take it all away Can you take it all away Well you shoved it in my face This pain you gave to me Can you take it all away Can you take it all away Well you shoved it my face This pain you gave to me_

**The lake glinted in the setting sun about an hour later. After a few minutes of drifting, I found the cave. The hawks weren't there, but I saw their nests. Maybe they were out flying.**

_Nobody told me what you thought Nobody told me what to say Everyone showed you where to turn Told you when to runaway_

**I landed inside, and looked around. It was empty, of course, but some irrational part of me thought he would be here.**

_Nobody told you where to hide Nobody told you what to say Everyone showed you where to turn Showed you when to runaway_

**I sat down, and listened to my stomach rumble. I ignored it after a minute. I needed to tell Fang that I had been here, if he ever came back before the 20 years were up.**

_Can you take it all away Can you take it all away Well you shoved it in my face This pain you gave to me Can you take it all away Can you take it all away Well you shoved it my face This pain you gave to me No this pain you gave to me This pain you gave to me_

_I dropped down on the ledge. It had been 3 months since I'd left Max. The hawks were gone at this time of year, I noted. I walked into the cave, pebbles crunching beneath my feet. My vision caught sight of something on the wall of the cave._

_You take it all You take it all away_

**Fang would know I had been there, I thought, flying away.**

_Explain again to me You take it all away_

_There was a heart roughly etched onto the wall, I saw, and a tawny feather lying near it. My breath caught. _

_Explain again to me Take it all away_

**I'd left one of those cheesy hearts, with one of my feathers.**

_Explain again Explain again Explain again_

_Fang brushed his fingers along it. The letters spelled out, in Max's handwriting, "Max and Fang". He picked up the feather._

**Maybe, just maybe,**

_my life_

**would not be**

_so blurry_

**anymore.**

------------------------------Oh, now you've read this and it totally sucked but don't mind me, the pessimisstic line---------------------------------------------------------

**Dylan: Is The Line like The Voice?**

**Max: You say nothing about The Voice! You don't deserve to!**

**Me: Calm down, Max.**

**Max: Can I beat him up later?**

**Me: Uh...sure.**

**Dylan: *gives pleading look***

**Max: The puppy-dog eyes don't work on you, even if you say you're eight- no, eleven months old.**

**Me: Review! Tell me what I can change next time ^^ It's not super depressing but, I don't know, it's sad that they just missed each other.**


End file.
